


烟煴芬芳 | Fragrance

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation on Survivors & Killers, Mild Gore, The Hallowed Blight
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 那年秋天，一种由血清造成的肢体变异让所有人陷入恐慌。克劳黛特去寻找治愈的方法，却遇上了这一切的始作俑者。那个绑架她的男人身上有一股鸦片烟的甜香。
Relationships: Talbot Grimes | The Blight/Claudette Morel
Kudos: 3





	烟煴芬芳 | Fragrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BSNightflow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSNightflow/gifts).



> 故事主要发生在18年圣化枯萎活动期间，有大量捏造和脑补。  
> 内有部分残酷描写和少量暴力内容。

克劳黛特是个靠植物维持记忆的人。她为她去过的每一个地方都挑选了气质相符的花，并亲手种在不同的土地上，哪怕在迷雾里也保留着这种习惯。这个爱好她维持了两年，突然被一滩橙汁毁了兴致。

过去两年里她种了很多生命力强的懒人花，像是景天、萱草和芙蓉，都开得不错。进入第三年初春，她打算给自己一个挑战，在荒废的日式庭院里新添一株绣球花。把块根埋下去，两个月之后就能结花苞，有蓝有紫，很雅致。但是埋下根以后没过几天，花全都枯萎了，用内行的话来说，烧死了：茎杆干枯发黄，整棵植物很快变成一团腐烂的黑色粘稠物。

克劳黛特很敏锐，她在种下绣球花的地点径直往下挖，用园丁铲又挖出二十厘米的坑，一股橙黄色的恶臭汁液突然从坑底涌上来，泛着金灿灿的光。她当即判断这土地被污染了，是腐坏的，不适合娇贵的花朵生长。致使植物腐败的汁液粘在园丁铲上也无所谓，但那气味让人无法忍受，像是变质凝结的牛奶遭受阳光烘烤，在高温下一下子爆炸出来的那种味道，经久不散。

我很想回到阳光下，真的，她望着手里金灿灿的铲子想，但不是用这种方式。

她用树枝刮掉了黏糊糊的汁液，但怎么也洗不去铲子上的那种臭味。这工具实在太宝贵了，她不舍得丢掉，只好把臭烘烘的园艺铲挂在身上，希望气味能早点在跑动中消散。

“你就把它想象成橙汁……”德怀特听了这件事后，这么打趣她。她想，别整那些小聪明的俏皮话，又不是你被这种恶心的东西粘个满手。没想到半年以后，到了深秋，他们两个为了制作治好梅格的血清去采集相同的汁液时，德怀特会被这种气味熏得狂吐不止，双眼通红。她那时已经把他的打趣全忘了，见他吐得十分狼狈，突然想起这茬，有种后知后觉的痛快感。

* * *

迷雾世界入秋，夏末的湿热慢慢退散，空气变得干燥、清凉。克劳黛特已经进入迷雾三年，德怀特、梅格和杰克也是，他们都适应了篝火旁这微妙的季节变化。尽管春夏秋冬之间只有温湿度的区别，但为了保存体力或者维持士气的需要，他们还是得做些准备。他们用捡来的篷布和树枝制造合适的庇护所，在篝火不远处支起小小的简陋帐篷，这样少了蚊虫打扰，而且夜晚的露水不会打湿衣服，避免醒来时浑身寒气。他们把这些知识传给每一个后来的人，帮助他们建立自己的居所，久而久之，这篝火旁边倒像是个有规模的宿营地了，他们甚至还能开夜市，庆祝节日，每一个幸存的夜晚都值得热闹。

但是第三年的秋天，篝火失去了其乐融融的气氛，所有人都沉浸在一片恐慌当中。变化始于一场大型探索活动。他们资历最老的四个人分别带着一支新人队伍探索迷雾，像过去三年那样结伴寻找逃生方法，以及搜寻必须的生存物资。每次都会有一些死伤，他们必须足够坚强才能三年如一日的动员那些精神不佳的人继续逃下去，因为他们发现，那些终日沉沦直至麻木的人总是走进雾气就再也没有回来。

这场探索中，德怀特的队伍最先回到篝火，然后是杰克和克劳黛特的队伍。那一夜的月光格外明朗，夜空昏黄仿佛白昼。几颗星星坠落了。幸存的人们或相互致意，或一言不发，或相抱而泣。

梅格的队伍还没有回来，但是没有人在意他们的缺席，篝火旁总是有更重要的事情需要处理，像是新鲜的伤口。那只猪的手段越发狠毒，她改进了盒子陷阱，当受害人把手臂从两个孔洞中抽出来时，收紧的尖锐刀片会剜下人的皮肉，甚至割破动脉。大卫和比尔把哀嚎着的昆汀抬进医疗帐篷，昆汀的两条袖子全给血染红了，他被割破筋脉的手掌无力地垂着，手腕处的一圈伤口深可见骨，但他还活着。

“让我死吧！让我死！”他叫得实在很大声，要两个男人帮着按住他才能给他做紧急处理。他越是念叨这种字眼，负责清洗伤口的克劳黛特越是紧张，下手没了轻重，反而加深了他的痛苦。她做完固定，连手也没来得及擦干净，就焦急地在药品堆里翻找起来。

“没有麻醉剂了。”克劳黛特把空空如也的药箱掀翻在地，空针筒四处滚动。躺在帐篷里的昆汀发出虚弱的呻吟——他已经没力气喊叫了。他缠了绷带、打好夹板的手自然地垂放在身体两侧。克劳黛特捂住自己的脸，她以前从没有遇到过这种状况。上一次从血网中取出药品是什么时候了？她本来应该清点这些必需品的，但她把心思都用在选购花种上了。没有人应该平白遭受这种痛苦。

雾中人不会真正地死去，而且在他们到达死亡的临界点之前，受了再重的伤也可以自动复原，但没人想清醒地体验那种钻心疼痛。为什么？她止不住地想，为什么不干脆地杀死那些伤得太重的人，让他们无知无觉地复活成一个完整的自己？就那时她听见昆汀有气无力地说：水……大卫很快打了一壶水回来，用手指蘸着水抹在他干裂的嘴唇上。她放下捂在脸上的手，看见昆汀两眼失神，一张苍白的脸上被鲜血、眼泪、鼻涕和口水涂满了。他的手已经残废了，但他的嘴还在顽强地吞咽，要靠那些水活下去。

“他会好起来的。”比尔说着，用他温暖的大手按在她肩上，让她没有就这么倒下。

克劳黛特走出帐篷，去和另外两个领队确认其他队员的情况。他们围坐在篝火旁的木桩上交谈：死了五个人，重伤一个。有几个人被昆汀的表现吓到了，他们说服成熟一些的珍妮和埃斯去安抚大家的情绪，事情暂时告一段落。

“我们补充了大量机械零件和便携道具，测绘了加工厂、山岗宅邸和春木的部分地图。”杰克在篝火边烘烤自己冰冷的手，面色凝重。

“但是没有新内容。没有发现任何新地区，没有新道具，没有新祭品……”

“也没有遇见新杀手。这不算什么好事，最近大家的警惕性都变低了，所以伤亡才会这么重……”德怀特摸着自己胡子过长的下巴，那上面有一道新鲜的伤口，已经结痂了。

“还有更坏的消息。药品已经耗尽了，我们得缩小行动规模。”轮到克劳黛特发言，她低着头，用手绢擦净眼镜上的血污，不敢与另外两个人对视。

“这可怎么办，梅的队伍还没回来。”德怀特又去咬他的手指。这是他的标志性动作，好像随时品尝一下自己的手已经成了一种美食相关的工作。

我知道，我知道，这里面有我的错。克劳黛特咬紧嘴唇。她很清楚没有人责怪她，但昆汀遭遇的的意外已经给了她太多冲击，她不知道假如梅格的队伍出什么差错，自己要用什么劝说他们面对没有麻醉和止血药的事实。

_难道要送一支康乃馨吗？祝你平安、健康，我爱你，还有，请享受无可回避的 **痛苦** 。_

在胡思乱想中，她感到有人摇晃自己的肩膀，于是抬起头来，见一个没有脸的惨白人形伫立在森林的阴影中，直勾勾地望着她。她惊呼一声，跌倒在地。又仔细看了看，才发现那是一个用白色帆布裹着自己身体的人，脚上还踩着一双脏兮兮的运动鞋。那个人形轻轻从她身边走过，往一个特别的帐篷去了，留下一阵有着腐烂气味的风。

“梅格，你是梅格吗？等等我！”她跟着那个人形往梅格的帐篷去，人形一言不发，率先钻进帐篷。克劳黛特探头进去，看见梅格直挺挺地躺在地上，巨大的帆布盖住她的全身，像要掩盖墓穴里一具冰冷的尸体。她身体的形状很奇怪，帆布底下有一些不自然的隆起。

“不要看我……”梅格颤声道。

“我需要查看你的伤势。”克劳黛特想要揭开罩住梅格全身的帆布，布料下面伸出一只手，揪住了她的衣袖。她看见梅格的手像被烧焦了一样，深红色的皮肉碎裂剥落，长出巨大的黄色血泡。一种橙黄色的液体从开裂的皮肤处渗出来，散发出令人无法忍受的恶臭。

“到底发生什么了？”克劳黛特惊恐地甩开那只手，很快就对自己的行为感到后悔。梅格把手迅速地收回帆布底下，在布料的边缘和克劳黛特的衣服上留下一圈橙黄色的粘稠污渍。她做这一个动作时发出一声痛苦的哀嚎。

“都死了……很多人都像我一样，变化了，死掉了……它给我们打针。我不知道那针管里是什么……”梅格呜咽道，“我也很快就会和其他人一样……”

“我去给你找药。”克劳黛特咬着牙说。

“不管用的，克劳蒂……那个怪物说……只有花才能治疗这种状况……”梅格发出一声虚弱的叹息，克劳黛特猜想她的喉咙里也一定满是血泡。

“什么花？梅格，什么花？”

梅格没有答话，只是翻了个身，把自己的后背留给克劳黛特。意识到这样下去问不出更多，克劳黛特正欲离开帐篷，却听见梅格喃喃道：

“你们得小心……那个怪物身上有古怪的香味。”

* * *

没过多久她就明白，梅格说的是鸦片的香味。

克劳黛特做过植物提取物与毒品的课题，但实验室里作研究用的生鸦片闻起来又苦又刺鼻，和燃烧的熟鸦片天差地别。真正让她认出那股香味的是高中时期的回忆，一趟去美国参加植物知识竞赛的旅行，大巴车在威斯康星州的一间汽车餐厅稍作歇息。那里的员工都胖胖的，面相和蔼，做菜的手艺特别好……

“你想不想来点贝果？”负责结账的女士敲了敲收银机旁的玻璃橱柜，指着里面放凉的点心问道。她看了看标价牌：罂粟籽贝果，两元3个。一颗罂粟的命运，要么在未成熟时被用来制鸦片，要么在成熟后被取籽做食物。她把脸贴在橱柜玻璃上出神地看，几只蜜蜂在撒着罂粟籽的糖浆贝果上爬行。后厨飘出一股熟透果实的香甜味道。香甜，那就是她对那个身上有鸦片烟气味的人的第一印象。

那并不是一次友好的会面，虽然她一开始是抱着这种希望的。她对植物的了解比其他人更深，她必须找到梅格口中的那种花。进入一片白桦树林，一场骤雨把她和队伍冲散了，她在粼粼雾气中迷了路。雨冲刷掉了月亮表面的镀银，露出了古怪的橙色。在这引人疯狂的橙色月光下，她看见一个佝偻的人影拄着拐杖从林中走过，于是警觉地躲在树后观察。白桦树林寂静无声，雪白树皮上黑色的眼睛注视着她，就像她注视那个人一般安静。那个陌生人穿着长长的麻布袍子，身上闪着金色的光辉，一瘸一拐地走着。他的一只手臂受了伤，肿胀流脓。几滴橙黄色的浆液滴落在湿润的土地上。

她没有急着现身，小心翼翼地向前探了几步，继续观察他的举动以及四周可能有的危险。那个人浑身颤抖得厉害，她近得能听见他痛苦的呼吸声，能闻见他身上浓郁的腐臭气味，要是下水道深处积攒多年的污泥变成人形，大概就是他这副样子。那种味道还在不断扩散，来自他肿胀伤口中不断涌出的闪光汁液。我应该去帮他，克劳黛特犹豫了，但我不能冒这个风险……要是那个将他变成这样的怪物就在附近该怎么办？

那个人走不动了，扶着手杖歇息。克劳黛特正打算再走近一些，却看到那个人捏紧了拳头，将自己的一身怨气牢牢握住、高高举起，对着头顶上空的星辰和月光咆哮道：

“你出来呀！出来呀！我做对了一切，为什么会迎来这种结果？！”

他的吼叫声惊飞了乌鸦，形势瞬间恶化。害怕他引来潜藏的杀手，克劳黛特从藏身处冲了过去，试图按住那个人的嘴，却被他灵活地闪开了。一只皱纹横生的大手抓住了她的胳膊，同时也捏紧了她的心脏。她的视线沿着那只手向上看去，男人灰白色的脸上刻着狂喜，皮肤上每一道岁月的沟壑中都藏着阴谋得逞的笑。他的喉咙深处闪着金光，牙齿残缺不全，其间漏出的每一口呼吸都孕育着死亡。她意识到这个男人十分高大，哪怕弓着背也比她高上许多，他狡诈地用袍子掩盖了自己的真实样貌。到了这么近的距离，她嗅到他身上有一股奇异的甜香，那种味道让人昏昏沉沉，头脑不清……

“你跟我来。来呀。”那衰老的男人笑着邀请她。男人一手拄着拐杖，一手拽着她的手，用远超出那只瘦弱手臂所能有的力气将她拖向林子深处。她无法挣脱。为什么要挣脱呢？鸦片烟的香味从鼻腔钻进她的脑海。她精神恍惚，跌跌撞撞，但她还是本能地抗拒男人的拖拽，一边说着“不”，一边用两只脚抵着地面往反方向发力，像一场必败的拔河，在湿润的泥土上留下凌乱的足迹。

“你得认清自己的任务，认清楚！他还不想让我死，所以他才派你来。你也不想死，对吧？……那就跟我走。”那男人痛心疾首地恳请着，和她角力。“我们没有时间了。”

“我不去。”克劳黛特迷茫地摇摇头。她的瞳孔已经散了，什么也看不清。她脚底打滑，在湿滑的泥地上没法坚持太久，于是就近抱住一颗白杨树，努力将自己的手指卡进树皮缝隙以抵挡他的力量。男人放开了牵着她的手，她环抱着树喘息，眼前一片混沌。

雨后的森林潮湿极了。一阵清冷的风吹过，她感到自己的额头一麻，一股冰凉的液体顺着脸流了下来。又是阵雨，这么急，这么快。她将自己前额润湿的头发拨开，却见手指上沾满了鲜红的血。血顺着她的脸不停往下流。

她尖叫。那男人举起右手，又在她的头上打了一杖，这一次把她击倒在地。男人扑在她身上，用手杖抵着她的喉咙，她不能再继续尖叫，脑子嗡嗡响。她一边踢蹬，一边把手伸向他布满沟壑的脸，感到自己撕碎了一颗汁水丰盈的蒴果。他的血是臭的，橙黄色，温凉的汁液从眼窝里顺着她的手指往下流淌，和她脸上鲜红的血污混合在一起。

“婊子！死婊子！”瞎眼的男人发出痛苦的嚎叫，反而加大了手上的力量，挤压她像要压扁拧烂一个装满内脏的锡铁罐头。她的眼睛和舌头被那股力量压得从体内弹了出来，喉咙的软骨在木杖的挤压下发出岌岌可危的响声，直到肺里的最后一丝氧气也被挤干，她的手垂了下来。

一只银色针管映照进她涣散的瞳孔——魔术师一直把他的秘密小兔藏在腰包里。男人撕下她的袖子，把一针冰凉的液体从她的上臂打进皮下。那针头很粗，像一杆枪贯穿她，把她轻飘飘地挑起。她在男人颤抖的手中、在他同样抖动不止的针尖上摇晃着。一大群兔子在她的皮肤里蹦跳，时而折返，时而前行。

他把最后几滴液体全部注进她的手臂，发出一声疲累的叹息。“我们走。”他说着，把手杖挂在背后，用两手托住她的腋下，将失去知觉的克劳黛特继续向他的目的地拖去。

* * *

克劳黛特从一片黑暗里苏醒。她背靠着一堵墙，密闭的空间里没有风，空气又湿又热，闻起来恶臭扑鼻。在她看不见的房间角落，苍蝇嗡嗡作响。她的脸上发烧，而且肿得厉害，整个左半张脸黏糊糊的，她没法顺利睁开左眼。苍蝇在她脸上爬行，她努努嘴把它们吹走。她晃了晃自己被高高吊起的手臂，听见钉在墙上的铁链哗哗作响。她的手已经没有知觉了，但全身上下都痛，痛觉来自她严重磨伤的背部和腿脚。那个男人一定拖着她走了相当远的距离。

突然，一缕光从她的头顶上打下来，接着整个空间都被照亮了。她打量自己遭受注射的手臂，整段手臂肿胀流脓，表皮上生出大大小小的深红色溃疡，淌着亮晶晶的浆液；最大的那处溃疡里长出一朵碗口大的花，花瓣像血肉，花枝似荆棘。这花扎根在她的身体里吸取养分，然后从蜘蛛腿般的花蕊中供应出源源不断的蜜，橙黄色、臭不可闻的蜜。

 _你的花语是什么？_ 她看着那朵古怪的花，暗暗地想， _死亡？腐烂？或者 **活该** ？_

只听“啪嚓”一声，她陷入了短暂的黑暗，整个空间再次亮起时，她的视力更加适应光明，能看见较远处的东西。这是一间朽坏发霉的地下室，地上到处都是尸体，在湿热环境中腐烂融化，成了蛆虫的天堂。红色的黄色的和闪着光的粘液凝结在地板和天花板上。就在她身旁的另一堵墙上锁着一具巨大的腐烂残躯，背上扎着一管粗大的针剂。她认出尸体脸上残破的红色面具，那属于一个她打过几次照面的杀手，不禁目瞪口呆。

“啪嚓”。又一声。这次恢复亮度以后，她弄懂了那是电灯开关的响声。她抬头向高处看，老化的灯泡滋滋作响。那个绑架她的男人站在进入地下室的楼梯上，饶有兴趣地观察着她，一手按在开关上，一手拿着一只银光闪闪的针筒。在兜帽的阴影里，他的眼睛像猫眼一样亮。

克劳黛特很快意识到这地下室里的尸体都是他的杰作，而他正准备把她也变成一具死尸。男人倚靠着墙，一瘸一拐地走下楼梯，他依然把自己裹在那件麻布袍子里，但是他肿胀的手臂看起来更糟糕了，像间歇泉一样不时喷出闪光的浆液。她不知道这是自己第几此对他说“不”了，她可以说更多次，一百次一千次一百万次，用各种不同的声调来说，但她知道那个男人永远不会听她的。

他向她伸出颤抖的手，还没来得及碰到她，她已经感到自己的脖颈被掐紧了。但他只是托住了她手臂上生长出来的那朵花，将针尖插进花蕊，汲取新鲜的蜜。

“你这几天睡得很沉，我一直没来得及感谢你。”他咧开嘴笑了，把沉甸甸的针筒展示给她看。“你一定是位女神，我做梦都不敢想象自己能拥有你。这是我的荣幸。”

他的针戳得太近了，克劳黛特发出一声尖叫，哀声道：“求求你……”

“不，我不会伤害你。你看，外面再没有花了，这是我剩下的唯一一朵。”他把针筒放进腰包里，用手指摩挲着那朵血肉上生长出来的花，满是怜爱地看着它。“这一朵和其他的都不一样，它永远也不会枯萎。我得用它造更多血清出来。”

“做什么？”克劳黛特问。

那男人挽起自己两手的袖子，露出两只满是针眼的、皮包骨头的手臂。他每次活动自己因浆液而肿胀的关节，就会痛得牙齿打颤，脏兮兮的灰头发全被冷汗黏在脸上。 _他和另一个受苦受难的身影实在太相像了。_ 男人摊开自己的双手——没有绷带，也没有夹板——用这动作悲哀地反问她：你看不出我有多想拯救自己吗？

“你不用这么难过。我能成功的，我一定会成功的。”他看见克劳黛特望着自己的手臂流眼泪，突然心软了，连声安慰她。“你听我说，有一个叫维戈的家伙留下一本笔记，里面记载了制作这种血清的方法。我和他的研究已经很接近了。只要再给我一点时间……”

然后呢？把更多人变成怪物和腐烂的尸体，来保全你自己一个吗？她听着他信誓旦旦的保证，麻木地点点头：这个家伙完全疯了。但，假如他说的是真话呢？假如他真的制成血清，这些牺牲是否可以看做是必要的？她想起被留在帐篷里饱受煎熬的梅格，脑海里冒出一个想法，这想法是那么不切实际，但她除此之外已经无能为力了。

“我想相信你。我可以相信你……要是这一切结束了，你会让我走吗？”她咽了咽口水，补充道，“你能把我和其他人也治好吗？”

“我不知道。你是怎么想的？”男人无奈地笑了，替她把凌乱的前发拨到耳后，她没有力气躲闪。他的手比雨更冷，满是血丝的眼睛里透露出无尽的疲惫。

“我和你的处境是一样的。”意识到他的回答和否定没有区别，克劳黛特的最后一丝希望也破灭了。她咬紧牙关，声音趋于哽咽。“看看你把我变成什么样子？”

“错了。我们不一样。我们每个人都背着不同的任务，你的任务是帮助我，而不是取代我。”男人作出一个冷酷的结论。“那个叫维戈的家伙把你送给我，是因为我向他祈愿治愈自己。你又向他祈求了什么？”

那男人留下这句话就离开了，把她重新留在黑暗里。这是惩罚，克劳黛特想，因为她曾经想过要杀死一个人，现在她要在真正的死人堆里饱受煎熬。她现在是一朵花了，一瓶解药，却别无选择——她想救的女人已经披上了白布，而她恨不得杀掉的男人像椿象一样，吸取着她的汁液苟延残喘……呵，不会再这样下去了。

_你向维戈祈求了什么？_

“我要他死。”她喃喃道。

不管是维戈，是神，是恶灵，或者其他什么东西，要是能听到我的祈求，我就清楚地把这句话说给他们听……这次不是空想，她想，她的确可以亲手结束一条真实的性命。如果说她这辈子一定要杀死一个人，那一定是他。

迷雾世界里的死亡不是终结，她没有办法让他永远消失，但毁掉他痊愈的幻梦绝对可以。她在脑海里勾勒那个男人佝偻的身影，从未觉得自己自己对一个人的杀意如此强烈，不只是为了终结他人的痛苦，也是为了她自己不再忍受这种非人的折磨。红眼睛的大个儿苍蝇在尸堆上肆意飞舞，发出巨大的轰鸣声，快要把她震碎了。

 _我要他死。_ 她在脑海里把这句话又重复了一遍，闭上眼睛休养生息。

往后的三天里，男人频繁地造访她，从她这里取走所需的蜜。她越来越虚弱。那朵花持续不停地吸收她身体里的养分，她身上的变异每天都变得更加严重，从一只手臂蔓延到全身，但花始终只开了一朵。她努力克制自己的睡意，不停地和他说话，问他各种各样的问题，向他了解地下室外面的情况。他的嘴很严，但一向敏锐的她还是嗅到了他试图隐瞒的关键。

她默默等待一个适合下手的时刻，等待他睡着。他每天只睡几分钟，而她也只有这么点时间执行计划：她要从地下室里的尸体身上偷来一针血清，准确地说，是针管里的一丝残余血清。他一直以为那血清已经用尽，但她注意到针筒不自然的歪斜，断定里面卡住了。只要几滴就足够。

要想得到那根针筒，她就不得不抽出一只手来。她的手臂肿胀得厉害，镣铐深深卡进手腕，皮肤已经有了腐烂的迹象。于是她花了几天功夫扭动手臂，仔细磨破镣铐周围的一圈皮肤。现在，她做个深呼吸，是时候检验工作成果了。

克劳黛特用尽浑身力气，猛地扯动那只磨破的手臂，皮肤像手套一样断裂翻卷上去，她的手一下子从镣铐里滑脱了。好消息是一点都不疼，坏消息是那只手很快就不能要了。她凭借残留着微弱知觉的手夺下尸体背上的针管，不由分说扎进自己的胸口。她的血液翻涌。当她恢复意识时，她一直以来的复仇对象已经死在凌乱的木板床上，她的手还掐着死人的脖子。克劳黛特看着他因惊恐而凸出的眼珠：像只独眼青蛙。呱呱。

血清的效果消退以后，她的痛感慢慢恢复：疼，浑身上下都疼。她拖着步子环顾这间露天的实验室，主人死得太突然，实验台上的药液还冒着热气。橙红色的月光照亮一切。借着玻璃仪器模糊的倒影，她看到自己已然是一个怪物，一片行走的血肉基质。这才对，能轻易掐死一个疯子的她和那个会被拐杖打倒在地的她不可能有一点相像。

她拾起一只钳子，把那些闪光的烧瓶和标记有序号的大小药瓶全部打落在地。有一样东西让她无法下手。她发现一瓶标号靠后的血清，便签上面没有任何批注，说明还没有在人身上实验过。难道说……？她在脑海里构思了所有的可能。一声巨响，她吓了一跳，发现死掉的男人从木板床上滚落，残存的一只眼珠直勾勾地盯着她。

“你需要它，可你又不敢。”她很确定尸体的嘴唇动了。“那你为什么不去找一个属于你自己的实验品呢？”

克劳黛特低下头，看见自己握着一只针筒，正在汲取那瓶没有实验过的血清。瓶中飘出一股香甜的烟雾，她深深地吸了一口，看了看男人的尸体，把烟雾吐出去。

“闭嘴。”她说着，把那只针筒像飞镖一样朝他丢过去，刚好刺中剩下的那只眼睛。她拾起钳子在酒精灯上烤热，随后立刻探进长有花朵的溃疡里，将它连根拔起。那朵花发出尖锐的吱吱叫声，把花蜜喷溅得到处都是。从她深邃的伤口里源源不断涌出橙黄色的血清。流干净最好，她咬牙切齿地想，不管是蜜还是血清，他一直想要更多，而她一滴都不要。那男人是怎样把药剂粗暴地注进她身体里，她现在就要怎样粗暴地把那些东西赶出去。她把那朵奄奄一息的花放在火上，很快就烧成了一团灰烬。

她拖着残躯在白桦树林中缓慢前行，树林认出她 ，树皮上的千百只眼睛齐刷刷地盯着她。“你们也想试试吗？”她扬起嘴角。于是树林不敢再迷惑她，吹散雾气，为她指引正确的出路。她感到自己的血肉逐渐剥落，脚步越发沉重，当她眼前出现熟悉的篝火，她即刻从一副腐臭的躯壳中挣扎出去，以令人惊讶的姿态快步跑向火光。

* * *

“所以……这里就是一切发生的地方？”德怀特看着再次被人废弃的实验室，不可置信地问道。

“对。”克劳黛特点点头，“怪事儿，这地方比我来的时候干净多了。”

从她逃出来以后又过了十几天，再次回到实验室，一切都已经变样了。这间屋子似乎有自我修复的能力，死男人和他地下室的尸体都不见了，一点痕迹也没有留下，没有浆液，没有腐臭的气味，更没有吵死人的苍蝇……若不是墙上还挂着几副生锈的镣铐，她几乎要以为那只是自己的幻想。

“现在想来我也很佩服你，居然能想到抽干血清的治疗方法。这和一般人的想法正好相反。”德怀特一边检索柜子，一边发出啧啧声，“要不是你发现这一点，可能会有更多人遭殃。”

“你这人就会乱捧。第一件事，我当时没有想出任何可行的治疗办法，这个发现完全是误打误撞。第二件，”克劳黛特翻了个白眼，“我恨死那个畜牲了，万事只想和他对着干，他叫我做什么我就偏不要。现在看来真是再正确不过的选择。”

能来到这片区域的人不多。他们两个任务重大，得尽量把有用的物资都带回去。靠近地下室的银色橱柜里放着几件实验服，一些防护用具，还有一副款式过时的圆框眼镜。她戴上眼镜试了试，度数低了点，凑合一下也能用。克劳黛特捡起一件小号的实验服给自己套上，在外面套了一件中号的，又一件大号的，接着戴上手套。衣服版式很宽，她又取了一根皮带在腰上扎紧，这样子修身些。她和德怀特迅速地浏览橱柜里的针剂、药瓶和药粉，把保存完好的药品统统塞进衣袋里。

掳掠了橱柜，他们又打起实验台的主意。德怀特看中了化学仪器，而她只想要那本令人着魔的维戈的笔记，那个男人一定把它放在哪儿了。一个签着“V.”字的本子找起来并没有费什么功夫，克劳黛特草草地翻阅了一下，惊叹于那些植物素描的精确，把笔记本放进腰间的挎包。

她刚收起维戈的笔记，立刻注意到下面还藏着一本残破的日志。她把它翻过来，日志的背面签着一行歪曲的字：塔尔博特·格莱姆斯绝笔。日志里写了一些制作血清的细节，纸页间藏着鸦片烟的香味，在翻动中再次钻进她的鼻腔。 _塔尔博特的血清。_ 塔尔博特把她挑在针尖上。一股逆流从她的食道里涌上来，让她剧烈呕吐。吐完了，她对自己造成的一片狼藉很是后悔，擦净日志上的污秽，把它也收进自己的挎包，和维戈的笔记并排放在一起。

“你还好吧？”德怀特被她的呕吐能力给震惊到了，几乎要把她和那个染瘟疫的女祭司挂钩。

“挺好。我刚刚知道自己的仇人叫什么了。”克劳黛特接过德怀特递来的手绢，把自己清理干净。“我好像讲过这事儿，这个……这个塔尔博特什么的，他从没问过我的名字。他只是把我叫作‘女神’。你明白这是什么意思吗？在他眼里不管是人是神，其实都和畜牲一样，没有区别。一想起来真是让人头皮发麻。”

“那实在很……恶心。呃，有一件事我一直很好奇，你可别生气。关于那最后一瓶血清。虽说你现在拿到他的笔记本，迟早也能把血清复原出来，但当时为什么不拿走呢？……还有，”他顿了顿，露出一个尴尬的微笑。“你真的拿它当飞镖用吗？”

“我不知道。你怎么想？”她盯着德怀特的脸，从他的傻笑里面看见了一种与生俱来的、无恶意的迟钝，她以前从来没有注意到。她的确不知道怎么解释这回事。她在塔尔博特尸体的面前毁掉一切时，在那个地下室为他的伤口流眼泪时，感到自己和他之间偶尔会产生一种可怕的默契，每到那种时刻，他们只需要交换一个眼神，或者一次接触，就可以清楚地知道另一个人的脑袋里在想些什么。她要怎么向德怀特解释针管是怎么变成一只兔子，眼珠和罂粟槊果之间又有哪些相似之处？他的眼睛从眼眶里弹出来，满是血丝，疲惫不堪。

德怀特也没有迟钝到不会读空气的地步。知道自己问错了问题，他不再没话找话，而是把注意力放到正事上去。他掏出包里的铁铲，考察实验室外面的花圃，不时用铲子翻动一下。秋季时，那里开着一大片长在脓苞上的血肉花朵，源源不断地产出橙红色的蜜。地下一定有给它们供应养分的橘汁。他们都知道抽干血清不是长久之计，要想彻底治好变化，就得继续研究花蜜，直到制作出真正的解药。为此，必须要收集一些地下的橘汁带回篝火。

塔尔博特死了一次，现在不知道去了哪儿。他们主动接手他留下的烂摊子，承担起他不愿意承担的责任。这事儿只能他们自己来做，想要靠别人来拯救自己简直是天方夜谭，这一点，克劳黛特领悟得比德怀特深刻一些。她把头发扎成一个高高的马尾，一阵古怪的风帮她把碎发拢到脑后。

 _我不会谢你的，_ 她想， _滚出我的脑袋。_

风发出一声叹息，走开了。

“你用什么洗的头发？好甜的味道。”德怀特已经找到了合适的挖掘点，他隔着老远就闻到这股鸦片烟的气味，在空气中仔细嗅了嗅。

“保密。”克劳黛特到他身边去，取下腰间的园丁铲，对着湿润的泥土比划了一下。“来吧，咱们有的是坑要挖。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我想很多暴力事件之间没有本质上的区别，尽管每个人对痛苦有不同的认知，但所有人都能认识到暴力会制造痛苦，但暴力有时候又是被另一种痛苦所引起的。  
> 如果把两面分别写着暴力和痛苦的镜子面对面的放在一起，你能看到这两样东西彼此映射，无限循环下去。它们就是这么对人产生长远的影响，而且这种影响会一直存在。暴力不能拆开两个人，反而会让两个人之间产生联系，尽管大多数时候都不是什么正面联系。


End file.
